Lock Me in Your Heart
by princess10852003
Summary: You have to swear your not lying to me. I swear this time better be for real, I want you to lock me in your heart this time. Martin&Ruthie. Please R&R!


**AN: Okay, so I have like 5 fics to update, and I promise they are coming but I am having major writers block for one of them and the second one, well I don't know where I am going with it. So this one just came out of the blue, so I hope you guys enjoy it and continue to read and review! Thanks!**

She sat there alone in her room thinking, hoping and wishing that he would notice her. Notice anything about her, what she had on for school that day, anything so she wouldn't have to deal with the reality of him not being there or noticing her. As the minutes clicked on her clocked she found herself in the midst of her thoughts in which she didn't want to be interrupted, but as always she was.

"Ruthie, Ruthie!"

"What?!" snapping she turned around and she broke out of her daze. "What do you want Martin?"

"What's with you lately? You're always in a daze."  
"I just have a lot on my mind, okay?"

"Okay, fine." He sat down on the other bed, facing her and she was lost in his eyes, but at that moment he looked at her and really looked at her, he saw how beautiful she was. He just wanted to touch her lightly tanned skin. He broke out of his daze and got up.

"So?"

"So? What?" she asked wondering if he noticed her staring at her.

"So did you think about what I asked you earlier?"

"You asked me something? When? What was it?"

"It's not important, just wanted to know if you wanted to catch a movie tonight, you know I haven't had a chance to see you much since you have been back from Scotland, and I thought it would be nice, you know like old times?" She thought about it, she wanted to but, "Don't you have to ask _Sandy's permission_?" she said in a jealously mocking way.

"No I don't have to ask her."

"You didn't say her name? Is everything okay with you guys?"

"Not really, no."

She smiled but caught herself, "What's going on Martin? You know you can tell me."

"I don't know. I think it's me. I think, I just wanted to have feelings for Sandy, you know? I don't think I actually _did._ I actually think I like someone else."

"Who, Martin no offense, you don't go out. Who could you possibly like?"

"Yo—You know, its no one you know."

"You sure?"

"No, I'm not sure." And with that he just took a leap of faith and just walked over to her and just put his hand on her cheek and stared into her chocolate eyes and slowly leaned in for kiss. His lips making contact with hers, she was surprised at first but she didn't stop it. Slowly breaking the kiss he looked at her and didn't know what to do.

"Wh—what was that?" she asked reeling from the best kiss she had ever had.

"Sorry, I had to."

"Don't apologize…"

"But Ruthie I—"

"I said, don't apologize." And she leaned towards him and kissed him just like he kissed her, slowly and passionately. She broke the kiss "You were saying?"

"I don't know. But I just need to kiss you again." Looking at her she smiled shyly and he kissed her; this time differently. She opened up her mouth to him and he smiled at that and slowly let his tongue enter her mouth exploring every part of it. He leaned her down on the bed and just explored her mouth and let his hands wonder on her body. She was enjoying the feeling that he was giving her, so she slowly flipped on top, and he broke away. "Ruthie Camden!"

"What?" She said almost deviously. "I have wanted this for a long time, to be with you, to kiss you." She leaned down and kissed his neck.

"But—Okay don't stop that."

She left a trail of kisses leading to his lips and she looked him in the eyes their mouths touching.

"You were saying?"

"Just shut up and kiss me." She kissed him on the lips gently, innocently. Martin's hand on the small of her back, she deepened the kiss their mouths exploring one another's.  
"We—really—shouldn't—be—doing—this—Ruthie."

"No one is home Brewer." She said biting his lower lip and pulling him into a deep kiss.

"You know, you need to stop doing that."

"Why, don't you like it?"

"Yes, I like it; I like it too much already."

"Good."

They laid their just exploring each other's bodies with their hands and exploring their mouths with their tongues.

"We need to stop." Ruthie said.

"Now, look who is stopping?" He said teasing her.

"What does this mean? Martin, you know how I feel, you've known how I have felt about you. What is this?"

He sat up and looked her in the eyes and she saw confusion and didn't know if that was herself seeing it or if it was him feeling it.

"Ruthie, when I left to be there for Sandy and Aaron, I know I hurt you. I checked up on you every week. I even thought I could home for the summer but since you went to Scotland, I assumed you were okay. I thought about you all of the time. I tried not to. That's why I wanted to have these feelings for Sandy, to mask the feelings I was having for you. When you said you hated me, it was quite possibly the worst feeling I have ever had in my life. To hurt you, my best friend I didn't want to cause you anymore problems. So I just thought that it would be okay if I left. I had everyone checking up on you. Mac called me a couple of times even wanting to ask you out, I never answered. I knew then that I didn't want anyone to be with you. I wanted to be with you, I loved you. But you left I assumed you didn't have those feelings anymore. So I _masked_ my love for you and tried to be in love with Sandy."

Ruthie almost crying at this point looked at him and said, "Really?"

"Really, Ruthie I love you."

"You have to swear your not lying to me. I swear this time better be for real, I want you to lock me in your heart this time." He looked at her and just took her hand into his and kissed her on the lips. "Does that answer your question?"

"Maybe, but I think you may have to do that again." She said teasingly.

"No."

"You're kidding right?"

"No, I'm not. What about T-Bone?"

"I kissed him, it meant nothing to me. I don't even like him. I _thought _I did." She looked at him and smiled. "So this is real, you and me?"

"I guess it is."

"It's about damn time Brewer." She said pulling him into a kiss.

He pulled away, "Maybe we should cool this down a little bit."  
"What? Why? I mean we have waited so long and now…" She pushed him down on the bed and getting on top of him. "You can't tell me you don't like it."

"God, you have no idea how much I do, but…"

"Ruthie Camden! Martin...Brewer?" Eric said walking into his daughter's room.


End file.
